


Tobys Sympathy

by Mizar_the_Gleeful



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Lepracorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizar_the_Gleeful/pseuds/Mizar_the_Gleeful
Summary: Our sweet little cinnamon bun can love anything, even the most irritating creature in existence.....





	Tobys Sympathy

 

Alcor knew the second he blipped back into the house that something was wrong, there was a kitchen chair knocked over, and a trail of watermarks leading from the kitchen door to the living room. Frowning he switched into his human persona and followed the trail into living room where the carpet had a large wet spot soaked into into it. 

“Toby,” he called. Grazer of Eternity had been babysitting today, yet something was clearly wrong, so why hadn't he recieved a warning message? Maybe just maybe the boy was finally showing his true nature. If he had dared to hurt a member of the flock...

Angerly Alcor stormed up stairs, as he made his way past the coach he noted that one of the arm rests seemed to have been chewed on. Once he reached Toby's room he was to surprised to find that Grazer of Eternity, laying outside the door. From behind it the sound of an annoying tune could be heared.

“You w̡ill ha̡v̷e ͏t͡o s͠e͞e̸ ̢fo̷r͠ ̸y̶ourself͘ wha̢t҉ is ̸g͝o͡i͟n̕g͝ on̸ ͠m̷astęr, I d̷o͠ not̸ have̡ ҉t̸h͡e ̡wo͝rds̡,͝” the nightmare grimaced.

Grazer of Eternities moved away from the door and Alcor threw it open ready for any number of horrific sights, but nothing could have prepared him for the truth of what he saw. Toby was crouched on the floor, looking extremely guilty and next to him was someting that the demon, even in all of the long years he had been alive, had only heared of.

The creature had a large bearded humanoid head with a horn sticking out of its forehead. Its body was like a small pony, except that it was bright green with a rainbow tail. On the creatures face was a big, stupid grin and most unusually of all the thing did not seem to be afraid of Alcor at all. It was a Lepracorn.

Back when he was human, Alcor would have given his right arm to see one of these things. That first summer in Gravity Falls had been far to busy to do a proper search and afterwords, well, he'd had pleanty of time to look, but even in the post Transcendence world sightings of Lepracorns were scarce, in addition the things seemed to be immune to his near omniscience. Stanford had called them giggling freaks of nature and now that he was face to face with one, Alcor could see why.

“Top o' the Mornin' to ya,” the lepracorn said. “The names Seamus”

Where had the thing come from? Why was it in his house? What was Toby doing with it? And why oh why did that tune coming from its horn sound like that old song 'Danny Boy?' As Alcor stood there flabbergasted the Lepracorn walked over and began chewing on the mighty demons pant leg.

T̅͐̓͏̬̬̰̱̪̼̘ǒ͉̫̭ͥ͢b͍͉͍̌̾͑ͧ̒́͆yͫ̑̅,͒ͦͣ̍̐̔̑̕ ̮ͦͮw̼̖̝ͬͤ̌h͊͗̌͒̋ͪy̭̺̣̙̜̬͘ ̶̲͔̪̤ȋ̸̎̎́ͩͬș̣͓̺̫̜̪ ̔̂͢t̮̩͚͍̄ͬ̋̎̍͘h̤͓̥̋̇ͭ̈́͊͂͊͟i͏ṣ̜̗̂̂ͬ͐̑ ͕̩̼̭̭ͩ̉ͧ̏͐̆͐ḁ̙̰͖̥͗͟b͊͂̋͑̅̋͋͠o͈̦ͥ̈͌ͤ̌͛̕m̡̞̗ͨͥỉ̭̱̯̆̒̍n̲̝̰ͩ̚͠a͈̠̥̣̪̯̟̿ͣ̐̓ͣt̝̲̬̐ͧͩ̂iͩ͘o̞̳̗̾̑̊̃n̥̯ͬ̇̈́ͧ̑ ̧̼̯̤̯͕ͦ̈́̉un̤̭̪̠̬̪̳̓̀̏͒̿͢ț͓͗ͩ͗o̙͌͌ͪ̐̓́͠ ͙͓͎̞͍̌̉̇̓̂ͣ̊c͆ͮͩ̓̀͞r̩͈̙͚̗͙̬ͣ̏̑̑ͦe̦̦̠̦̠̹̫͌̂̋̀̉̆a̧̠͚͎̪̦͉̯͒͌t̶͎̹̼̪̳͈̒i̼͂̑̎̂͋ö͔̗̺̜̙͐ͦͥ͢n͍͈̩̪̦̾̉̆̍̀̏ͬ͜ ̖̭̓̐̅͑ͥi͈̝̱̎͐n̴͕̠̲͂̒̓ ̲̝͕̘͎ͥͩ̐ͪͤm̀ͯ̒ͤ̾̒̍y̪̖͐́͑ͅ ̰͖̥̑͌ͭ͒̀ͦ̈́h̚o̢̗ṳ̶̽̏̀͑͌s͈̹̝̦̘̲ͪͮ̋ͅe̜̼̥̘͕̮̬͘ 

Toby's lip quivered, “He was cold and wet.” Alcor yanked his pant leg from the creatures teeth and floated up to the ceiling where it could not get to him.

W̻̻̻̠̰̍̉̉̚h͉̮̜͚͎̘̞ͣͭͮ͟a̖̱̩̮̋̇ͪ̑̚t̗͖ͤ̆ͨ ̺̅d̶̰͕͙̬͊ͥ̈́̋ͅo̵̘̜͉ͣͥ͋ ̪̳̭̮̪͕̂̀ͦ͒̚ͅŷ͎͈͈͕͉̯̭͆̏o͎̤̗̭̖ͣͬṳ͚̩ͤ͗͌͗ͩ ͉̥̭̝̺m̡̩͇͚̺͑̈́ͬͦ̐͂e̯͈̖̼ͣ̆̚͠a͟n̫̹͛͆ͯ̊̈?̡̦̜̤̽ͯ̅   
“It was raining outside, and he was sheltering on the porch, I know you said 'no strays' but I couldn't just leave him out there, could he stay for just a few days, pleeeaase?

You can't keep this nice act up for ever kid, Alcor thought, I'll catch you in the end. “Toby this is a sentient creature not a pet, he probably has a home of his own.”

“Sadly laddie I do not,” the sentient being in question said, “I'm as homeless as a stray cat, so when kind wee laddie offered to let me in, I happily accepted. Don't ye worry, if you let me stay, I'll be out of yer hair once the weather clears.”

“Please,” said Toby, his one eye starting to fill with tears.

Dipper sighed and began moving to the door, “Fine but just until the rain stops.” If he'd needed to breath, all the air would have been forced out by Tobys hug.

“Why did you agree to let that C̲̰̲̺̻̼̃͛ͭͥ͞r̹͒e̦̫̎͆ͤa͛̓ͫͦ͏̟̩̺̫̭̦͈t̢̩̼̰͍̝u̹̯̟͕̕r͓̼ͩͅê̠̠̘̽ͩͧ̒ into the house,” Alcor said to Grazer of Eternity, as he closed Tobys door.

“͟T̷h̶e ̷b͡o͡y͡ ḩad͝ th͞a̵t̷ pitifu̡l̴ l̸o͡ok o͞n͠ ͞h̴is ҉f̶a̧cę,͡ ͞m͡a͠s͡t̡e͢r.̛”͟

Dipper knew exactaly which one.  
...............................

Three days later and it was still raining. Alcor looked around his trashed bedroom, if things went on like this for much longer he would tear that stupid creature limb from limb. It was bad enough that all of the Lepracorns mannerisms were annoying, but that horn, that horrible twisted point that acted like some sort of endless speaker. He ripped the light fixture from the ceiling and smashed it in demonic rage! Now that he knew about it, he could hear that stupid song where ever he went in the house. On top of that the flock refused to babysit while that thing was in the house, which forced him to ignore all summons and only risk going into the dreamscape for a few minutes at a time. Just an hour ago he'd snapped, he had been barely able to blip himself into the room that he used as his supposed bedroom and proceeded to smash every piece of furnature to pieces, tear the carpet into tiny pieces and claw unholy symbols into the walls. He did feel a bit better, however. Tyrone walked down the stairs a few minutes of seething breathing later.

Toby and Seamus were watching the TV, and thanks to a bit of demon magic from when he'd bought the house, two of them hadn't heard anything. The Lepracorn had now eaten though most of the armrest. He sat down on a chair. “Toby, that creature has to go.”

“But the rain hasn't stopped, you promised, you have to!” The young boy said, crying.

“That wasn't a deal, Toby, so I don't have to do anything. Besides if it stays here for much longer I will literally kill it.” As Dipper spoke, he picked up a book and began methodically destroying it.

“It's okay laddie,” Seamus said, to a sobbing Toby, “I always find something.”

Dipper felt awful, but the demon part of him just wanted to kill the thing, rip it to shreds and feast on its fear. “I'll tell you what, if you answer just one question, I'll find you a good place to live.”

“The Lepracorn smiled slyly, “Is that a deal laddie,” it asked spitting on a hoof and holding it out.

The demon grimaced, D̟ͬ̃̇̇ẹ̗̣͕͇̝̝̆ͬ̔ͩ͘a̞͎͍̹͚̒ͮͧ̌l̷̻̤̱̬̐͋ͭ.

The two shook on it and Alcor the DreamBender, the lord of nightmares, the most powerful demon in the world asked his question.

“Why, why, why, can't I use my powers to find out anything anything about you!”

“Well laddie, I honestly don't know for certain, but a few years ago I met another of yer kind by the name of Zhoksarm an' he said so something about it being the mix o' Unicorn an' Lepracon magic in me blood. If ye want to know more, yer have to ask him.” Seamus said all this cheerfully but Alcor paled at the mention of 'That One,' the only demon in existence who was more powerful than him.

All he said out loud however was, “Very well, wait a moment.”

Alcor closed his eyes and used his omniscience to quickly examine every human and other type of person on earth until he found a man who lived alone in a large apartment in Dublin, and most importantly was a huge lover of old Irish folk tunes, particularly Danny Boy.

The rest went by very quickly, the tearful farewell bwetween Toby and his new friend, blipping with the Lepracorn to Ireland where he made a deal with the man so that he'd let the Seamus live with him. (The man got the musical scores to three forgotten melodies in return,) and Dipper went home to comfort the tearful eight year old, the whole time wondering if all of this had been an elaborite plot by Toby to drive him to insanity.


End file.
